


Painful Truth

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [11]
Category: General Hospital, One Tree Hill
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skills has to face a painful truth that the woman he loves, the mother of his son, will never wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painful Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandom: One Tree Hill/General Hospital  
Title: Painful Truth  
Characters: Antwon "Skills" Taylor, Sam McCall-Taylor and Alex Taylor.  
Pairing: Skills/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Character Death, Crossover, Het, Original Character.  
Summary: Skills has to face a painful truth that the woman he loves, the mother of his son, will never wake up.  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or General Hospital or claim to and I make no money for this story. I only own the character Alex.  
Author's Note: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads this.  
Words: 329 words without title and ending.

*Painful Truth*

Word used: WHITE NOISE

# 11 in Love's A Battlefield Series

The sound of his wife talking was usually like white noise, because he was so used to her talking and talking that most of the time her voice was background noise.

Skills didn't mind that Sam talked a lot and he usually let her go on and on, because she liked to talk and he always liked to see her happy.

As he stared at the unconscious form of his wife, he rested his hand in hers and said softly, "Come on, Sam, don't do this. Don't leave me and Alex, come back to us. I don't want to raise him without you."

As soon as the words cleared his lips, Skills knew that it was too late. The machines around his wife's bed starting screaming and several nurses and doctors entered the room and that's when he knew the painful truth.

His wife, his beautiful Sam, the woman he had loved for twelve years was dead. Skills scrubbed his hands over his eyes. How was he going to tell Alex that his mother was dead? Alex was only six years old and he shouldn't have to experience a loss of this magnitude.

Skills spared one last look at the permanently still form of his wife and squared his shoulders as if preparing for battle. The thought of telling his son was difficult and it would be a battle to not break down along with Alex, when his son started to cry.

The only thing that kept Skills from breaking down right then and there was the thought that he wouldn't be able to take care of his son if he gave into his feelings. So with a soft sigh, he forced himself to leave Sam's room and go and tell his son about Sam's death. 

As Skills approached the elevator and pressed the button to open the doors, he steeled himself as much as he could and tried to find the last set of reserves that would allow him to be strong for his son.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
